I'll Never Let You Fall
by lotrjesusfreak
Summary: Ally is a normal girl that runs to a beautiful place to be alone. But when she gets the worst news, she happens to make a new friend. With his help, she gets through her problems and troubles. But is there more to this new friendship? ***I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS***
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I need some alone time. Everyone goes to a special place to just sit and think. My place is a little clearing in a forest with the most beautiful flowers and waterfall. I mean this place is the best. But of course on the day I need this place the most, I get a visitor.

I run to my clearing in tears because I find out my parents are thinking about divorce. Perfect way to end the worst week ever. I sit on a big rock and take off my shoes and dip my feet into the water. I just sit there crying my eyes out

"What is wrong, milady?" I scream and jump up. My clearing has been discovered. And I am super scared to see who is behind me. I slowly turn around and find only the hottest guy in the world. Long blonde hair, blue icy eyes, the muscles, and those beautiful pointed ears. Wait a minute!

"Why you have pointed ears?" Yeah, I know bad grammar, but hey that's how I talk. He must have noticed my grammar failure because he turned his head at an angle with a questioning look.

"I am an elf of course. Why are you here and why were you crying?"

"This is my place where I come to think and just be by myself. And it's none of your beeswax to know why I'm crying." He looks confused again and says, "Why, I have no beeswax. I just wanted to see if I could help." His one comment makes me smile. Seeing his progress he starts to bow.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood," he says.

"I'm Ally of Maine."

"I have never heard of Maine," he replies.

"Well I never heard of Mirkwood."

"Everyone in Middle Earth has heard of Mirkwood," he says, laughing.

"What the heck is Middle Earth?"

"You are in Middle Earth." This Legolas dude looks crazy confused. Then, I remember. Bilbo. Gandalf. Lonely Mountain. Middle Earth. Eighth grade reading project…

"I'm in a book?" I scream. Legolas steps back slowly and says, "No, Middle Earth is real. I have heard something about our land being in stories though." I stare at him. This guy was not it the _Hobbit, _but I never read or saw _Lord of the Rings_. But still, there is no way possible that my little clearing is in Middle Earth. I guess I can play along though.

"Well why are you here then, Legolas?" He stops and pauses, and then he says, "This is where I sit and think as well. I like to call it my clearing." My jaw drops. This elf dude Legolas is just like me. I smile at him and he returns it.

"You know what Legolas? This could be the start of a new friendship." Legolas nod and smiles. I smile back and almost slip off the rock into the lagoon, but Legolas runs over and grabs my arms.

"That was close," I say.

"I will never let you fall," he whispers in my ear. I get this wonderful feeling and then I realize that I'm blushing! I can't believe that I'm blushing! Woah, major embarrassment there.

"Well I have to go, Legolas. My mom will be so mad if I go home any later," I quickly say. Legolas seems disappointed then nods, "I don't want you to get in trouble. How about we meet here tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds awesomesauce. I'll be here tomorrow then."

"Goodbye, Lady Ally."

"Bye Legolas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first story ever so yeah I hope you enjoy the story! Oh yeah I don't own Lord of the Rings I only own Ally!**

As soon as school let out, I run as fast as I can to see Legolas again. My heavy green and brown bag is slowing me down. I run into the clearing and smile when I see him dismounting his beautiful white horse. As soon as he turns, he smiles. I drop my bag on the ground and it makes a big thud.

"What is that?" he asks, pointing at the bag.

"Boring old books and homework."

"What is homework?" Wow, there's no homework here in Middle Earth? This is a place I wanna live in!

"It's work from school that we have to do at home. You get more as the years go on, or so it seems like that," I say. He nods, now understanding the new word.

I explain to him more about our school and he asks questions like what grade I'm in (10th by the way) what we learn in school and stuff like that. Then I ask him about his school and he tells me how elves learn the basic stuff for eight years, then they go into training for what career they want to do.

"Legolas, what training are you in" I ask. He looks too old to be in the school, so he must be in training. He laughs, "I am in no training. That was about 50 years ago." My jaw drops. This dude is old. But I have no idea how old he really is.

"I am 2000 years old," he states. It was like he was reading my mind!

"I'm guessing elves are immortal then."

"Your guess is correct." I giggle a bit. He smiles and asks, "How old are you, milady?"

"Sixteen," I reply. He nods. For a moment, we sit in silence, then I look at his horse. He notices.

"His name is Arod. He fought with me in the War of the Ring."

"He's very beautiful," I say, admiring Arod.

"Do you know how to ride?"

"No, I never got the chance to learn." He starts laughing. I guess all people here know how to ride.

"Let me teach you how to ride Lady Ally," he says.

"You sure?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Coolness!" I exclaim. He smiles at my unique word.

"Let me show you how to mount a horse today and tomorrow we will ride." I nod, uber excited to start. We walk over to Arod. "Now put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your right leg over to the other side." I do as he says, only to fall backwards when trying to swing. I thought I would fall, but I am surprised to feel strong arms around me, saving me. "That was scary I say, kinda in shock. His face is close to mine. Legolas nods and says, "I promised you I will never let you fall." Those words. He said them yesterday. I couldn't get them to leave my head all day. And he just said them again. Oh no, here comes more blushing. My heart is somewhere, I'm not sure where, but I think it's flying right now.

"Here try again," Legolas says as he puts me down. I put my foot in the stirrup and swing over the right leg, and I'm sitting on Arod. I get the biggest smile on my face. Legolas helps me down from Arod and hugs me as we say goodbye. I run back home with my bag and I can only think of what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but Sandy kinda took my power for a week and then our internet was messed up. Plus I have a concussion so it takes me a while to think and hurts to concentrate. But it's kinda funny that I got it from a trust fall that failed and the story is called Never Let You Fall. Anyways, I hope you like my story and I love the reviews and followers! Ok story time…**

It doesn't take long to learn how to ride a horse. After bout half an hour, Legolas wants to go for a ride through the wood. I am actually going to ride in Middle Earth! Holy chicken nuggets! Legolas rides ahead a bit on Arod and I'm riding a black horse whose name is Uwarwen. She is a total sweetie. Legolas slows down so Arod and him are next to me and Uwarwen. I give him the biggest smile that hopefully doesn't look dorky. But I notice something is on his mind, I can just tell.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I just wanted to know why you were crying a couple days ago when I met you." I sigh. My time with Legolas is making me forget the troubles of my world, and he just has to bring it up again.

"I'm sorry, I have upset you milady."

"It's cool, I just don't want to tell you yet," I say. He nods and his eyes show complete understanding. I love how he understands me so well. Whoa, I mean I like that about him. Yeah. Anyways, Legolas starts talking about his elf people and tries to teach me some Elvish. I can say friend and that's about it. We ride back to our clearing (yeah it's ours now, we had to compromise) and dismount. I give him a hug and we say our goodbyes.

"Bye, mellon!" I wave.

"Goodbye Ally," he says, and I walk off, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Then I start feeling butterflies in my stomach. I never felt this way before. Oh come on, I've known him for three days. But I just think about him and his wonderful eyes as I walk home.

For two months I go and visit Legolas every day. We talk about everything, teach each other new things, and ride Arod and Uwarwen. I don't think we ever fought. That's good. We always smile when we're together. Legolas just makes me happy. Really happy. It almost feels like my world is only in our clearing, and at home it's just nightmares. That's what I like most about Legolas; he makes me forget the pain of the divorce and the jerks at school who make my school days awful. When I'm with him everything and everyone just melts away, and it's only the two of us who exist. Oh, and Legolas catches me every single time I trip or fall. His promise still lives.

Today is the last day of school so as soon as the bell rings, I'm outta here! I run as fast as I can to the woods. I'm so out of breath when I see Legolas. He smiles, but when I bend over and put my hands on my knees, he races over.

"Ally, are you ok?" he asks. Aw, he's so cute. I smile, "Yeah. Just. Out. Of. Breath." He gets a relieved look on his face.

"Where's your swimsuit?" I ask.

"I'm wearing it." I look at him. He is wearing a tunic, like usual, except this one is gray blue embroidery. I guess this is Middle Earth swim attire. Good thing I brought my one piece instead of my bikini. That'd be awkward.

"Let's go milady!" he yells as he jumps into the lagoon. I start laughing and taking my t-shirt off (yes swimsuit is underneath!) but Legolas yells, "Stop!" I freeze.

"Keep your swimsuit on."

"But it's underneath my t-shirt and shorts."

"Pleas, keep those on then." The look in his eyes made me stop. I hate getting clothes wet but for Legolas, I'd do anything. I run and jump in, laughing. He smile, "Come with me." I follow him, and before I can say holy cow on a bun (makes a hamburger, get it?) we are at the top of the waterfall. Legolas winks and jumps down and as soon as he does I'm screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! The elf culture is modest but Legolas is a very modest elf, so that's why he freaked out bout the swimsuit. So yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I see a splash and I totally start freaking out. If he's dead I am going to cry! Then I hear laughing at the bottom. I look over a bit and see him floating in the water.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I yell. He just laughed and yells, "Come on down!"

"Are you crazy? " I scream.

"I will not let you fall Ally." His promise rings in my ears. Whenever I hear those words, I get all weird inside. But it's a good weird. I close my eyes and jump. I might be crazy, but it's too late now. I scream as I fall with the waterfall. Then I feel myself underwater, with his arms wrapped around me. He kicks up to the surface and I get a big gulp of air.

"That was amazing!" I say. He smiles and slowly lets me go and we float in the water. It's not awkward though. Legolas dives into the water and I follow. We swim around and chase each other. We surface and sit in the shallower end.

"I'm ready to tell you," I say randomly. He nods, completely understanding what I'm talking about. I say, "My parents are getting a divorce." He turns his head at an angle, confused. I sigh, "They are splitting up, ending their marriage."

"You can do that?" He seems shocked.

"You can't?" I ask. Legolas shakes his head. "We always keep our promises. Always. And when two people are really in love, they have a special bond that connects them." I smile at that. I always wondered if me and Legolas have something that connects us. Legolas stands up and helps me up.

"Want to visit Mirkwood?" I jump up and nod, and he laughs. Sadly he didn't bring Uwarwen today, so I had to wrap my arms around him, so I guess it isn't so sad. We gallop off towards Mirkwood and I'm super excited to see his land.

Bout five minutes late I see this beautiful square with the most beautiful houses and shops. It's too hard to explain it, but everything is so magical and elvish. That's a great description. (note sarcasm) Legolas glances back towards me and smiles when he sees my face. We stop right in front of this giant grand palace, or that's what I think. Legolas helps me down and then we turn around to find an elf, and I'm pretty sure he's the king cause he's wearing a crown. He looks just like Legolas and is glaring at me. I almost forget my clothes are all wet from the lagoon. I feel a blush coming.

"Son, what is this human doing here?" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Son? If this dude is king, and I sure he is, then that mean Legolas is…is…prince! Holy. Chicken. Nuggets.

"This human is Ally, father, and she is the best girl I have ever met," Legolas snaps. Holy cow. I am so not dressed for meeting a king and his son, the prince, is standing up for me! Holy flippin' cow! This is so much new information to take in, I start getting dizzy and then everything…goes…black…


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it's one of my favorite **

I open my eyes slowly. I had this awful dream where Legolas's dad hated me and he was king and…wait a second. This ain't my room. My room is blue with posters of Orlando Bloom and Josh Hutcherson and other hot actors. This room is light green with brown trim and has beautiful leaves carved into the molding. I sit up in awe. I am sitting in a queen bed with this huge canopy.I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Door's open!" I yell. It opens slowly and Legolas comes in. I get up and notice I'm wearing a deep purple dress. My swimsuit is still on though. But now I feel all elvish. Legolas is staring at me. Awkward. He slowly walks towards me and stands really close to me. I'm upset because he lied to me, so I stomp on his foot and run into the hall. I only have a little bit before he catches up to me, so I quickly find an exit. I run outside, now lost not sure where I am or where home is. And now that I stopped, Legolas catches up and grabs me from behind, trapping my arms.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"Let me explain Ally," he says quietly. I stop struggling and say, "Five minutes. Start explaining."

"I brought you here yesterday so I could tell you that I'm not just Legolas Greenleaf, I'm Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. I wanted to tell you but not right away because I wanted you to like me for me. And I am so sorry about my father, he was just in shock that I came home with a human girl," he explains.

"So he doesn't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you," Legolas's father says as he walks up.

"I apologize for my cold side to you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Yeah yeah yeah I know all these elves are from Mirkwood.

"Nice to meet you, your majesty. I am Ally from Maine," I say as I curtsy. He gives me a smile and motions me and Legolas inside.

"Come, it is time for dinner. I am sure you are quite hungry Lady Ally." I eagerly nod. I'm not exactly sure how to act in front of a king, but I notice Legolas is a lot more serious than usual. I should ask him about that. We all sit at this grand table filled with food. I can't believe all this food is for three people! During this feast King Thranduil asks me all these questions about me and I think he likes me. He smiles a lot during the meal.

After dinner, Legolas takes me for a walk. We walk on a little stone path that leads to a gazebo. I look around and see a beautiful pond with lily pads and fireflies everywhere. We walk into the gazebo and stand there. Legolas walks close to me and turns, "Do you love it here?" I can only nod my head. He smiles.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?" I turn to face him.

"I love you," he whispers and grabs my head and kisses me. Right. On. The. Stinkin. Lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright my friend begged me to add another chapter tonight so here it is! Sorry this one is a little short.**

Legolas, the hottest guy I ever met, my new best friend for two months, is kissing me. Me! Plain ole Ally with blonde hair that is impossible to control and always wears t-shirts and has no confidence whatsoever. Holy flippin cow on a flippin bun! I'm pretty sure my heart flew away because I can't feel it anymore. I'm melting in his arms right now. Wait, he's not just kissing me, he's in love with me! Holy flippin hamburgers! (cause the cows on buns? Oh never mind) The amount of fireflies triples when his lips leave mine after what seems to be the most wonderful couple of minutes ever. His eyes are shining this pale bright blue and he's just beaming. I whisper back to him, "I love you too, Legolas." I feel a tear coming. Oh boy. Legolas slowly lifts my chin to the point where I only see his gorgeous eyes.

"What is wrong Ally?" he asks, looking very concerned.

"I-I just never had someone love me before and I'm so happy that you feel the same way I do." He smiles and kisses me on my forehead. It gives me the chills. Then, for what seems like an hour, we stand there hugging each other, all wrapped up in our love for each other. Of course I have to ruin the moment and yawn. Legolas takes me hand and slowly pulls me to my room. He picks me up and puts me in my bed, and starts to tuck me in.

"Did I hurt my head yesterday when I fainted?" I quietly ask.

"Of course not, I keep my promises." I smile at that response. He caught me when I fainted. How sweet! Even though no one expects me to fall, he's still there for me. I love when he does that! He kneels by my bedside and sings this really pretty elvish lullaby. When he finishes, I'm half asleep, but I hear him say goodnight and kiss my head. Before he leaves the room, he says, "I love you Lady Ally. Never forget it." I smile as he closes the door softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! Anywho, 25 days till the Hobbit! Who's excited? I am! Ok story time!**

I wake up to a sunny day. It totally matches my mood. I jump out of bed and notice I'm still in the same dress. It reminds me of last night, and my skips a couple beats. I skip over to the wardrobe and open the doors to find a lot of elven dresses. I pick a green dress with gold trim. I change into it and look into the mirror. I actually look pretty in this stuff. My blonde hair somehow got wavy and the dress fits me perfectly. My eyes are sparkling, showing how much I'm in love. I smile and start to spin around. Nothing can ruin my day. I suddenly stop when I hear a knock.

"Come in!" I say all dreamy. Wow I'm one of those sad girls who are all dreamy and in love and acts stupid. Awesomesauce. The door opens and in walks Legolas. He stops when he sees me and smiles, "You look so beautiful my Ally." I blush at his comment. He leans down and gently kisses me. I feel the electricity between us. We walk out to the gazebo, where he confessed his love to me, hand in hand. We stand there, silent. We don't need words; we have the bond that connects us. Suddenly, something occurs to me. I have been gone for three days and my mom is probably flipping out right now. Legolas senses my worry. He takes my hand and races to the stables.

We have no time to saddle two horses, so we both ride Arod. I wrap my arms around him as we gallop off. I struggle to stay balanced as Arod runs. For some reason, I hear Legolas's voice in my head saying, "Remember, I'll never let you fall." It comforts me and I relax a bit, but I still hold on tight. Before I know it we're at our clearing. Somehow Legolas knows how to my world and soon we're out of the woods. I think of the way to my house. Surprisingly, Legolas goes the same way. What a mind reader. I see my house, an old little ranch, appear. Legolas halts Arod and we dismount. I open the door and yell, "Mom, don't worry! I'm home!" Legolas stays by the door, not wanting to barge in. How polite and sweet. I look around but my mom doesn't seem to be home. I sit on the couch and motion Legolas to sit by me. He does, but he seems very curious. I can't blame him. However, this place ain't close to beautiful compared to Mirkwood. I hold his hand and ask, "Why are you so serious at your home? I've never seen you like that before."

"I am serious in front of my father. I am a prince, after all. But when I'm with you, I forget I am royalty. I can be myself when I'm with you," he says, squeezing my hand. My heart leaps. He is so sweet! Wow I sound so love-sick, it's sad. But we have that bond he told me about, we both know it.

My mom comes home an hour later. I stand up and whisper, "Mom." She drops her keys and turns around. She starts crying as she runs to me and gives me a hug.

"I thought I lost you forever." I start shedding a tear. I never knew she cared so much.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I was in the woods in my special place and I hit my head. (I know I'm lying but she wouldn't believe the actual truth. I hope she believes this much.) I woke up in a beautiful palace in Mirkwood. Then a very sweet elf prince took care of me and brought me here." My mom starts cracking up. She doesn't believe me. Then I hear silence as her eyes move towards the couch and notices Legolas. She looks back at me, and sees that I'm wearing elven clothing.

"You're serious?" she asks. I nod. Legolas stands up and says, "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. I met you're daughter a little over two months ago. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love her very much." My mom looks like she's in shock. I hold her hand and Legolas comes and helps me guide her to the couch. I sit next to her and Legolas stands by.

"Please don't tell me you're married or anything else like that." I laugh a little, "No, we're just in love." She tears up.

"My little girl is all grown up." The thought makes me cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Mom really seems to like Legolas. She's been asking questions all during dinner. Now we're eating chocolate cake for dessert. Well two of us are eating.

"Don't you have chocolate cake in Middle Earth?" I ask. He simply shakes his head and keeps eyeing it.

"It won't hurt you. Just try it dear," my mom says. Really? She has to call him dear? Mom always has to embarrass me. Legolas lifts the fork to the mouth and slowly takes a bite. I swear I felt him immediately love it as his eyes light up. I laugh. He takes more bites very quickly yet very politely. My mom smiles as he takes his last his bite.

"We need this in Mirkwood," he says with a big grin on his face. We all start laughing.

After dinner, we move to our small family room and show Legolas the TV. He can't believe we can watch moving pictures.

"How about we watch a movie? Ally dear, if you're dating Legolas, then you have to watch _Lord of the Rings_." I nod my head and agree with her. She puts in the first movie and Legolas sits with me on the couch while my mom sits in our big comfy chair. We watch as Frodo takes the ring to Rivendell and then, soon after they get there, I see a lovely elf that looks very familiar. I grab his hand and squeeze it. Legolas smiles but his eyes don't leave the screen. He's too impressed with Peter Jackson's awesomeness. During a lot of fighting scenes, Legolas squeezes my hand. Really hard. Like my fingers start overlapping each other. Yeah, it hurts. But I think Legolas is going through more pain than me. I can feel his hurt and pain as he watches the screen.

We finish all the movies and we are exhausted. Legolas sleeps on the couch or I should say he's trying to. I hear him tossing and turning from my room. I get up and go to the couch. I stroke his hair and he opens his eyes. Maybe those movies weren't such a good idea. His eyes are full of pain and sorrow. I kiss his forehead and start singing a song he taught me. He smiles and whispers, "Le mellon." I whisper back, "I love you too." I get a blanket and walk over to the chair. He looks confused.

"I'm here for you. I'll sleep here so if you need anything, wake me." He nods and starts to fall asleep. I can take care of him, finally. He always was the one taking care of me.

I wake up with the sun shining again. I look over to the couch and Legolas looks like he just got up too. I smile and say, "Good morning." He blinks and sits up. I get up and walk over to help him up and he thanks me with a kiss. Course mom comes walking in right as we're kissing and gasps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you little kiss. I was just going to make breakfast," she explains. I sigh. Legolas smiles and offers her help.

"I can check on Arod," I say.

"Yes, I have to talk to your mother alone so go ahead." Whoa. This surprises me a bit. What does he want to say to my mom? I go outside and see Arod grazing. I also see Arod's presents for me. Smelly presents. I walk up and pet his forehead. His dark eyes seem so relaxed. I just stare into them for a while trying to see ifI could somehow communicate. (I know, kinda dumb but I'm curious.)

When I walk back in, Legolas seems excited. Oh boy.

"Ally, dear, would you like to live in Mirkwood this summer? Every weekend you have to visit though," my mom asks. I drop my jaw. Legolas nods, confirming my mom's proposal. Does he really want me to move into the palace for the summer?


	9. Chapter 9

**Waterflower63 asked me to update so here is another chapter. This one is kinda a slow one but 10 will be a good one. So I'll try to get 10 up tonight as well.**

"Goodbye sweetie. See you Friday!" my mom yells. I begged her to come with us but she had to deal with the divorce stuff sadly. Legolas gets Arod into a gallop and soon my house and mom are out of sight. It saddens me that I won't see her everyday. But I'm glad she trusts me. And Legolas. I have no idea how he convinced her to let me go. She's hard to convince. But she did like him during dinner plus she asked him like a million questions and seemed impressed with each answer. I mean, he is a sweet gentleman. Legolas smiles. I'm pretty sure he heard that. You know, like Galadriel heard Frodo's thoughts. I rest my head on the back of his shoulder as we ride back into the woods. He stops at our clearing, and helps me dismount.

"Why did we stop?" I ask. Legolas just holds my hands and leads me to a rock. I sit down and he sits next to me.

"Remember when we first met?" he asks.

"Like it was yesterday. I was a mess with tears running down my face. And my hair was a mess too cause I ran so fast through the branches," I say, laughing. He smiles and squeezes my hand and whispers, "My first thought when I saw you was that you were the most beautiful being I ever saw. And then my second thought was why is she so sad and how can I help." Electricity shoots through my body as he says that. Then a question pops up in my head.

"How many times have you said I love you to someone?" He looks at me confused. I sigh, "All the guys at school say I love you to every girlfriend they had. It's so not special when they say it to everyone. And you're a good-looking prince, so all the elf chicks must like you." He looks at me and replies, "I have never said those three words to any other girl. I never felt this way before. You are the only girl I have loved, and I will love you forever." I tear up. That's the most wonderful thing anyone has said to me. And I can see the truth and love in his eyes. We lean in and our lips meet, creating the magic spark between us.

We spend some time in our clearing, talking about our visit to my house.

"I'm sorry about the movies last night. I didn't mean to bring back memories," I quietly say.

"It's fine, no need to apologize. It was your first time seeing them, you didn't know," he says, then adds," but the movie people did a good job. The guy who played me almost looked like me." Except he is way hotter than Orlando. Just saying. I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel his pain in his memories. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. Legolas puts his arm around me, reassuring that he's okay. He gently kisses me on the head.

For what seems like an hour, we sit with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. We share thoughts and feelings, without saying a word. We both feel electricity between us. I never thought this love existed, but now I have it, and I'll never lose it.

"Come, we should head home," Legolas says as he stands and helps me up. We walk over to Arod and he helps me mount. I gotta learn how to mount in a dress, cause it's like hard. We ride off, heading towards my summer home. It sounds nice. But also ridiculous! What am I doing? I'm going to live in an elvish palace with elves in Middle Earth! This is crazy. The view of Mirkwood comes into sight, interrupting my thoughts. I don't think I can ever get used to its beauty. Legolas stops at the stables and dismounts. I slide off Arod and we start to walk around.

"This shop is my favorite. I always used to get my bows from here, until I got my favorite one from Galadriel," he says as we stop in front of the shop. It actually looks like a stand with a bunch of weapons hanging around, and I see an elf making a bow in the back. All of the bows are incredibly detailed; vines, leaves and flowers are carved all over them. I found one with a heart in the middle of it, with a space for engraving names in it. It was stunning. The elf notices us and walks up, bowing to Legolas.

"My Prince, what can I do for you today?" Legolas whispers something in his ear and the elf returns to his work.

**Alright I can't wait to post chapter 10 but if I don't tonight, I hope y'all have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow double digits! I'm excited I hope y'all are! Alright thank you for the amazing reviews I can't believe people like this story! I'm not a really good writer so I'm glad some people like it! Ok Chapter 10 here we go…**

A couple weeks have passed since I moved to Mirkwood. I'm not allowed to wear my clothes, but I'm getting used to the dresses here. Legolas always compliments me on them. He knows how to make me feel special. The visits to my mom were also awesome. We usually did something special like going to a movie or something.

It's now July, and there's a ball tonight for the King's and Queen's anniversary. Legolas, of course, asked me to be his date. So now I'm waiting for Queen Arwen of Gondor to do my hair and makeup. She walks in, or more like floats in. She looks like a model with her long dark hair and dark red dress. Her Evenstar necklace shines brightly on her neck. Her eyes are also blue, but a darker blue than Legolas's. She smiles and says, "You must be Ally. Legolas has said so many wonderful things about you." I blush. He's been talking about me and saying nice things! He's so sweet. Arwen starts working on my mess of hair. I think she used some Elvish magic or something cause now my hair is perfectly curly and they have no curling irons. Plus curling hours take hours not seconds. She starts a waterfall braid, weaving flowers into my hair as she braids. She adds some eyeliner and a light pink shade to my eyelids, along with some pink lip gloss. I have no idea what they call this stuff here, but yeah. She then gives me a midnight blue dress with silver trim around the neckline and sleeves with a silver belt. There is extremely detailed beading all over the dress, making it sparkle. I walk out in the dress and Arwen gasps. She leads me to the mirror and I'm the one gasping. I look so pretty! I'm like an elf, but I'm not. The dress makes me look like a supermodel and my hair is something the world's best hairstylist wouldn't be able to create. My makeup makes me glow, like the elves.

"You look gorgeous, Ally. Legolas will not be able to take his eyes off you. He couldn't in the first place," she adds, giggling. My heart flutters just thinking of him. I can't wait to see his reaction.

I walk down the stairs. It feels like slow motion when he looks up and sees me gliding (yes my clumsiness is gone for this moment and I feel like I'm floating) down the stairs. His face lights up, his eyes are shining bright. I smile at him, but I think he's too stunned to smile. He stands up from the seat next to his parents and meets me at the bottom.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he whispers as we tries to find his voice. I blush. I've been doing that a lot. But I love his reaction. It's so cute. Legolas takes my hand and we set out to the middle of the floor to dance. As if on cue, the slow music starts. He holds my right hand and puts his other hand on my back. I put my left hand on his shoulder and we dance as the world melts away. Just Legolas, me and the music. We stare into each other's eyes as we twirl around. I couldn't take my eyes off his. When the music ends, we share a kiss and walk off to the table for the feast. Legolas looks very kingly in his robes, kinda like Celeborn from the movie. We eat the great feast and I notice everyone staring at me.

"Legolas,is everyone staring at me?" I ask. He whispers in my ear, "They think you look like a queen, and that we look perfect together." He grabs my hand and squeezes it. We don't let go till it's time for more dancing.

"Ally, I need to show you something," Legolas whispers to me. He takes my hand and leads me out. We go to the gazebo and I notice a wrapped present sitting there. He picks it up and says, "Happy Birthday." I look down and open it. I gasp. I am looking at the bow that I admired when we went around the town. But now the names _Ally_ and _Legolas_ are engraved it the heart. I start to tear up.

"B-but my birthday isn't for another month," I say.

"I know. I have to tell you something. I'm," he pauses and takes a breath," I'm not going to be here on your birthday. I-I have to go to war. Orcs and trolls are starting to roam the lands again. I have to lead the elves to battle." My hearts stops and I gasp. War? How could this happen? The tears really start falling now. I can barely breathe. He wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me in as I cry into his chest. He can't leave me. I would have to go back home, waiting for him. And he may never return. And I'd be all depressed. Legolas holds me tightly and I feel something wet fall on my head. He's crying too. It makes me cry harder. I pull away from him.

"I'm going with you," I say between sobs.

"Oh no you're not! I absolutely refuse it! You don't know how to fight. You'd get killed."

"Teach me how to fight then," I say as my voice rises. He shakes his head. I feel the anger boiling as I say, I'm going whether you like it or not." He shakes his head again. I get so mad I start hitting him on the shoulders (but not hard to hurt him! I'm not that strong) and screaming at him. This can't be happening. Legolas grabs my wrists to stop me and I burst into tears again. He picks me up and carries me to my room. He sits on my bed and I lay my head in his lap as I cry myself to sleep.

**I cried during lunch as I wrote this it so sad. Hope you all enjoyed it. 19 days till Hobbit! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright it is time for chapter 11! Sorry I take a week to update I have so much stuff every day of the week but I try my best to get at least one chapter a weekend. Anywho if anyone has ideas for the story I would love for you to let me know cause I'm getting writer's block. 12 days till the Hobbit! In 33 min it'll be 11 days! Ah! I wrote a song called the Twelve Days of the Hobbit. Oh yeah buddy. Anyway here's chapter 11…**

When Legolas leaves the room a couple hours later, I wake up. Yeah, I was pretending to sleep. I was planning how I can go with Legolas. I kinda have a Mulan idea, but I don't have to cut my hair. Anyway I sneak out of my room to the armory. I find a helmet, breastplate, and all that other armor stuff, and put them on. I find a sword and some daggers along with a quiver of arrows. I have to avoid using my bow, cause he'll recognize it, but just in case I need to use them. I swing the sword around, practicing. Wow, I'm really bad at this. I try shooting an arrow with one in the armory because I left mine in my room. Yeah, I'm bad at this too. I guess I have to practice when the others sleep while we camp. I walk back to my room to get my bow, but I find it missing. Legolas must've taken it before he left my room. I go back to the armory to get a different bow only to find it filled with elves getting ready to leave. I grab a bow and see Legolas trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone quickly quiets down.

"We are about to go off to war. I am not the best of speeches, but I want you to fight your hardest for Mirkwood, for Middle Earth, for the ones you love. Because they want to see us return and be with them forever." His eyes water and he stops talking. I shed a tear. He's talking about me. If only he knew it was me behind this armor. We all start leaving, off to fight a bunch of orcs, I'm kinda freaking out now, cause, you know I've never done this before.

After a long day of running, Legolas orders to make a fire and set up camp. I notice Legolas walk off, so I follow at a distance. His pace quickens, and before I know it I am running after him. I start to lose my breath when someone runs into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're running!" she says. She has armor on too, but she's obviously a chick. I look past her to see that I lost Legolas, so I look back at her. She has bright green eyes and jet black hair that's braided in the back. Her eyes show her fiery spirit. She doesn't look like any other elf I've seen in Mirkwood.

"Well? Are you going to apologize?" she demands.

"Sorry, I was following someone," I say. She rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, running after Legolas. I saw. What are you doing running after him? And why are you dressed in ellon's armor instead of elleth's? Just wondering." I look down. I am wearing dude's armor. I look up at the elf and noticed her armor fit perfectly for a girl's figure. Why didn't I search for chick's armor? I would probably be more comfortable now if I found it.

"I'm not supposed to be here, so I just got the first armor I saw. My name is Ally and me and Legolas are, well, dating. I don't know what you call it here but-" she jumps, interrupting me, "You are Legolas's girl? I always wanted to meet you! I heard so much about you! Sorry, I'm Ninhil, Legolas's cousin. Don't worry I won't tell Legolas you're here, I promise." I smile and she smiles back. "Could you train me to use a sword and bow?" I ask. She eagerly nods and starts teaching me right away.

"Get up every one! Time to move! Soon we will find the orcs and we will have to fight. Let's just hope they don't find us first." Legolas yells throughout the camp. I sit up and get dressed in my armor. I slept in a tree last night so Legolas wouldn't recognize me. I totally feel all Mulan-like, and Ninhil can be my Mushu. It works. Kinda. I climb down only to find Legolas in front of me.

"Why were you up in a tree?" he asks.

"I like sleeping in trees," I say in my manliest voice. He gives me a weird look and walks off. We run all day, taking no break. Ninhil runs next to me and we talk bout a bunch of stuff. She tells me she thinks that girls should fight for what they believe in, and she became the first elf girl to become a soldier or whatever they call it here. We quickly become good friends as we keep talking during the day. After hours, Legolas orders to stop and I quickly climb up a tree to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I wake up to yelling. The orcs found us. And now they're attacking everyone. I rush to put on my armor and I try climbing down the tree as fast as I can. I hear a snap, and I feel the branch beneath me fall and I follow it down. I land on my head with a thud.

I wake up to orcs running around and elves fighting. I try to get up but my head is killing me. An orc comes up to me and before I can get my sword, he stabs me in the shoulder. I scream in pain. He smiles at me and gets an arrow to finish me off, but two elves attack him and kill him. The one, a black-haired female, kneels by me, begging for me to stay awake. The last thing I see is the other elf, a blonde male, and his blue eyes before I black out.

**Fun Fact: Uwarwen and Ninhil are named after my elves in LOTRO. Uwarwen is a hunter and Ninhil is a minstrel. Yup, true story. 11 days till Hobbit now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update last weekend I was very sick with a high fever and I was too bleh to do anything. Who saw the Hobbit? I watched it at midnight! Only one who dressed up haha. I laughed I cried I sang with the dwarves cause I have the soundtrack and I said half the lines with the characters cause I saw the trailers and sneak peeks and yeah Ima major nerd. Anyway it's time for chapter 12!**

"Are you ok elf?" I wake up to the blonde elf. He seems concerned. The female behind him puts her hand on his shoulder and pulls him away to tell him something. I'm confused plus my arm and head are killing me. The elf comes running back and takes off my helmet. He gasps.

"Ally? How could you do this to me? I told you not to come with me," he says, his blue eyes filled with anger. I have no idea what's going on, so I ask, "Who are you and what did I do?" His eyes go from angry to sad.

"You do not know who I am?" he asks. I shake my head. The female gasps and says, "She must have fallen from the tree on her head and lost her memory. She also seems to be losing a lot of blood." The male elf tries not to cry and he reaches for my hand, but I pull away. That sets him off and he jumps up and orders everyone to pack up and head to Lórien. The female helps me up and puts my arm around her to help me walk.

"My name is Ninhil and the blonde elf is Legolas. He's my cousin and the Prince of Mirkwood. You do know we're elves, right?" I roll my eyes and say, "Duh, of course I know that." She looks a little surprised, but stays quiet. My shoulder hurts like heck. I wince at every step I take. I put my hand on it and feel something warm. I take it off and its covered in blood.

"Aw pickle juice," I say as I stumble. Ninhil yells for Legolas and he comes running back to me. "She's losing a lot of blood, Legolas. If she keeps walking she'll get worse." Ninhil says quietly. Legolas picks me up and I would resist, but I feel too weak. Legolas looks in my eyes and starts to tear up. I just stare back with no emotion. Ninhil whispers to Legolas, "Hebo estel Legolas. Hebo estel."He looks at her and smiles. I feel bad that he loves me and I can't remember anything.

We reach Lórien in two days. Legolas carried me the entire way so I wouldn't reopen my wound. It was nice of him I guess. He takes me to a beautiful blonde elf in a sparkly white lace dress. He bows his head and looks at her. I sit there, watching them stare at each other with no word. They must be communicating with their minds. Wait, how do I know this?

"Le hannon, Galadriel," Legolas follows Galadriel to a room and sets me on the bed. He leans towards me and whispers, "Galadriel will help you. You can trust her." He stares at me and bites his lip, then turns and walks out of the room. Galadriel starts checking over my shoulder.

"You have a pretty bad wound here, Ally. You have lost so much blood; I'm surprised you have not blacked out." I sigh and respond, "The elf Legolas told me to stay awake, so I did." She smiles and starts cleaning the wound. I slowly close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up and my shoulder still hurts, but not as bad. I turn to my side and scream when I see Legolas sleeping in a chair next to my bed. He jumps up with wide eyes then leans over to calm me down. I stop screaming but I hide under the covers.

"It's just me, Ally. Remember me? I'm Legolas," he says in a calming voice. I peek out from the covers and see his beautiful blue eyes, filled with love. It makes me feel guilty cause I can't remember this love. I can't remember anything.

"How long were you there in a chair?" I ask.

"As soon as Galadriel left the room I came in and never left your side." I smile. That's kinda nice. He smiles and helps me out of bed. He has strong arms. Just saying.

"I am so sorry, Ally. I broke my promise to you. I let you fall and now you don't remember anything." His eyes are filling with tears. I put his hand on his shoulder and say, "It's not your fault. You didn't know it was me, so how could you catch me? Plus you were fighting orcs. I would rather have you live and I get injured instead you get killed while trying to catch me." He smiles and hugs me, and I suddenly see a beautiful clearing with a waterfall and lagoon. It looks so familiar…

"Is everything okay, Ally?" He asks. The clearing disappears and he ends the hug. I look at him and say, "Yeah, I'm fine." He doesn't seem to believe me, but he just nods. If only I could remember the clearing is so important…

**Tada! I finally found my elvish so now there'll be more of it in the story now with translations down here!**

**Hebo estel- have hope**

**Le hannon- thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't update Friday or yesterday I really got caught up in LotRO and if any of you play that, you know it's kinda addicting. Keep praying for the kids in Connecticut I know they really need it. I have been through the same experience this year too and I know how nice it was to see all the cards and banners that people sent. Anywho… it's time for chapter 13! Just to warn you this is kinda just a filler chapter and isn't the best. I apologize in advance for it. But here, and try to enjoy! **

Legolas left with the other elves a couple of days after we arrived to Lórien. I am mostly healed, minus the memory issue, but I had to stay to heal and help another injured elf, Dûrhilion. It turns out he's Ninhil's husband. Iwalk over to his bed and check his bandages on his chest and shoulder. It's all gross and covered in blood. Yeah, um, I can't change them. That's way too gross. I find another elf folding some clean linen and ask her to help. She walks over and quickly changes them for me.

"Le hannon," I say. She bows her head and replies, "Glassen," and walks back to her work. I sit in the chair next to his bed and I start feeling a little sleepy. I am just about to doze off when I hear Dûrhilion wake up. His green-blue eyes wince in pain as he tries to sit up.

"Don't move. It'll make your wounds worse," I say as I walk over. He looks upset, but he doesn't fight with me. I smile at my mini victory. He looks at me and whispers, "Do you remember anything yet? "I shake my head. He notices my disappointment and puts his hand on mine to comfort me.

"I wish I could remember. I mean, I saw Legolas look at me here and his eyes were so filled with love. And I wish I could remember all these memories we have and remember our love, but I just can't find it. I try, I really do! I want to remember! For crying out loud I feel so bad! I rejected his hand that time her wanted to help but I don't know him! But his eyes went from happy to lifeless. I broke his heart and I feel terrible! I just want to remember everything as soon as possible!" I start crying. I don't know what to do with this guilt. Dûrhilion looks at me sadly and says, "Don't worry. You'll remember him soon. And Legolas will love you no matter what. Trust me he never stops talking about you." I smile. Legolas is so sweet.

Three months have passed, and Dûrhilion has fully healed. He's been teaching me Elvish and how to use a bow and sword. He says I'm becoming quite the warrior. I would go fight in this war but I have to help with the healing elves. I guess it's my new job as a healer. Fun. Dûrhilion walks into the room and smiles at me.

"Manen naylë?" he asks. I sigh and reply, "Aníron gwanna." He smiles and waves me to follow him. I smile and skip after him. He heads toward the stable and I see two horses saddled up. Dûrhilion points to this pretty black mare and says, "This is your horse Uwarwen. Legolas left her here for you, hoping you might remember." I sigh and slowly walk up to her. I stroke her neck and whisper hello to her. She neighs in response. I laugh and Dûrhilion mounts onto his horse. I mount Uwarwen and follow him as he rides into the woods. After a while we stop and dismount.

"What are we doing?" I ask. He smiles and gives me a bow.

"Let's hunt," he says. I smile and we run off into the woods, looking for deer and other wildlife. I taught him things I remember from my world, like the language. That stuck with me. After our little trip, I felt like I was talking to another me. Whoa. That's a scary thought. We ride back and decide to chill out in the garden. He was telling me the story about how he met Ninhil when an elf came running up to us, out of breath.

"Quick, we need help! Our army was ambushed as we were heading back here, and a lot of elves need healers!" I rush to the house of healing as Dûrhilion mounts back on his horse and gallops off to help them.

**Again sorry it's not the best chapter. I promise the next will be better. Now you all have a very Merry Christmas! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! I hope y'all had an awesomesauce Christmas! I got Lego LotR, another LotR game, and a replica of the One Ring! Alrighty it is time for…Chapter 14!**

I can't believe my eyes. So many elves are wounded from the ambush. I check over every elf, bandaging all their wounds. I walk up to a familiar blonde elf, the one who carried me here to Lórien. His clothes are stained in blood. I notice something on the ground by his bed,and pick it up. It's a beautiful bow, I'm guessing it's his, and its details of leaves and flowers are stunning. I notice a heart on the front with the words Legolas and Ally in the middle in the most beautiful cursive I've ever seen. It all comes flooding back. The clearing. Me crying and being scared to death by him. The riding, the swimming, the falling and his arms catching me. The gazebo, the kiss, him confessing his love for me. I remove his tunic and see two deep gashes in his stomach and chest. I choke and tear up.

"L-L-Legolas? Please don't leave me. Stay here with me. I love you," I say as a tear falls down my cheek. Be strong Ally. Course that doesn't last long when Dûrhilion walks next to me because I burst into tears. He pulls me into a hug and I sob into his chest. He pulls me back and says, "Legolas wants you to be strong. I know he does. Just like how Ninhil wants me to be strong." I look up at him and he gives me a small forced smile as his eyes tear up. I give him a hug and notice the black-haired elf laying on the bed next to Legolas. I see an arrow embedded in her stomach. I gasp at the sight of her.

"Is she d-d-dead?" I ask quietly. He gently shakes his head and responds, "No, she has lost a lot of blood though. She is in very bad shape. Hebo estel." I nod at him and we both sit at the bedside of the ones we love. I bandage Legolas up and hold his hand as I watch his chest slowly rise and fall. I have to stay strong for him.

"Milady, orcs are heading towards Mirkwood. I heard you have been trained to fight and I thought you could join us once more elves recover." I turn to see a blonde elf with begging eyes. He really needs help with these orcs. I nod and he bows and walks off. They need to start explaining what's really going on. How can all these elves be attacked by mindless orcs? For crying out loud I need answers! Merp. As if on cue, Galadriel floats in and motions me to come with her. I kiss Legolas's forehead before I get up and follow her. She takes me to something that looks like a giant birdbath.

"Look into the mirror," she says. I look around but I see no mirror. She nods towards the birdbath, or the mirror I guess. I walk up and look down into the mirror. A tall dark figure wearing armor is staring at me. His eyes are bright red, as if they held flame. He reaches out to me, but I back away and scream. The mirror changes to my home and town in flames with orcs attacking everyone. It's too much, so I look away.

"This is their plan. Their leader's name is Gromrót. He plans to take over your world. I guess his spies saw how you got from your world to ours," Galadriel says, "You have to help us in your world. We need you to guide us." Awesome. Now I gotta save the world. From a bunch of evil orc dudes. Can't really say it happens with this scenario. Galadriel walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," she says. Ha. Nice try. You already used that on Frodo and I'm not short. She smiles as if she reads my mind and replies, "I know, but try not to look at it literally. I know you are not of noble blood in your world. You feel like you are small and useless, but you need to know that you can change the world if you believe you can." With that, she walks off and I turn and run as fast as I can back to Legolas.

**Hebo estel- have hope**

**And I just realized that I didn't put translations for last chapter so here they are sorry about that:**

**Le Hannon- thank you**

**Glassen- my pleasure**

**Manen nalyë- how are you**

**Aníron gwanna- I wish to leave**

**Have a great week y'all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone sorry bout the lack of updates during break. I usually write during my lunch period and I don't have those at home. Plus I might have spent my whole time on LotR and Hobbit KoM. I went to see the Hobbit again! Said more lines with the characters this time. My sister and dad yelled at me. Also a theater worker I know saw me coming out of the theater and he was like "You're here again?" It was funny. Ok time for Chapter 15!**

Dûrhilion shakes my shoulders violently.

"Hey! I was kinda sleeping if you didn't notice!" I yell. He shakes his head and points to Ninhil. I get up from my chair and kiss Legolas's forehead before I walk over to her. She has her eyes open but they are clouded with pain. The arrow has been taken out of her stomach and has been bandaged up, but there is a big blood stain on them. I kneel by her and she whispers, "I'm sorry. I tried to save him but an orc shot me, then another attacked him. I really did try, but you don't even care do you? I forgot that your memory was lost." Her tone is so cold and makes me tear up. She doesn't know yet. She's been unconscious this whole time.

"Ninhi, I love Legolas. I remember now. I love him with all my heart. And you, you're like a sister to me. Please stay strong. Fight the pain. Don't leave us! Dûrhilion needs you! We all need you!" I say. She winces in pain as she nods. Dûrhilion kneels by her and holds her hand and squeezes it. She squeezes back and mouths I love you. He smiles and mouths it back. Now I am just awkwardly sitting here so I walk away and come back to my Legolas. He looks so peaceful, minus the bandages all over him. I sit down in the chair and hold his hand. He stirs, and I hold my breath to see if he wakes. Sadly, he doesn't.

It's been a week since Legolas and Ninhil and the others were brought to the House of Healing. I only Legolas's side to check on Ninhil every once in a while, other than that, I spend my time at his bedside holding his hand and talking to him, hoping it will help him. My eyes start to droop from my sleepiness when I feel fingers interlace with mine. I am suddenly awake and I open my eyes to see those beautiful blue eyes that I love.

"Legolas!" I shriek as I hug him. He yelps in pain. I totally forgot bout his wounds. I whisper, "Goheno nin Legolas. Le mellon." His eyes tear up as he says, "You remember." I nod, tears spilling out. He slowly lifts his hand and wipes away my tears with his thumb. His hand rests on my cheek and I place mine on his. He smiles and we get lost in our eyes. I'm so happy he's ok. I lean down and gently kiss his soft lips. My heart feels like it's beating a hundred times per second right now. I look up and notice Ninhil and Dûrhilion smiling at us. I give them a big smile back.

After a couple of days, Legolas was well enough to walk, so we decided to take a walk together. After walking for what seemed like hours, hand in hand, we came to the garden. I take a seat on a stone bench and he sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"I wonder what my mom is doing right now. She's gonna be so mad that I missed all those weekends. She's probably freaking out right now. I feel awful," I say quietly. Legolas wraps his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head before saying, "Do not worry. We will get you back to your mom and she will understand. She loves you and she will be happy that you are safe." I smile, but it still stays in the back of my mind. Legolas senses that and hugs me tight. I look up at him and smile. He returns it and kisses me. And just like our first kiss I melt in his arms and forget everything about my mom flipping out and those orc dudes trying to take over me world. The only thing in my mind is Legolas and my love for him. We part but our foreheads still touch, and everything comes flooding back to me. Also, I realize something else, but I really could care less about it. School has already started. I smile a little at the thought of me trying to explain all those absences to them. But who cares? There are more serious things to worry about. All my thoughts are interrupted when Dûrhilion comes running up to us.

"Ally! Legolas! Come Quick! It's Ninhil!" He shouts.

"Aw poop," I say as we run after the worried elf.

**Goheno nin- Forgive me**

**Well that's chapter 15! I hoped y'all liked it! Happy new year to y'all! Hope it's filled with friends, love, happiness, chicken, and Hobbits! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry everyone for the wait! I had to go back to school but I have two chapters for the weekend! Last week, on Tolkien's Birthday, I saw the Hobbit a third time and I just came back from it again! And they have 3 nominations for Oscars! Boo ya! Ok time for chapter 16…**

I am out of breath once I get to Ninhil. Her green eyes are pale and her breaths short and uneven. Her face is sickly pale and her elven glow has gone. I kneel by her bed and say, "Ninhil! Don't leave us please! Do you know how depressed Dûrhilion and Legolas and I will be? It'll be, well, depressing!" Tears fall down and I notice I'm not the only one. Dûrhilion grabs her hand and whispers to her, "Le melon Ninhil. I will love you till the end of time." Ninhil smiles weakly and responds, "Mára mesta, meleth nin." And with that, she draws her final breath. I fall to my knees and start bawling my eyes out. Legolas kneels behind me and wraps me in his arms. But we are not nearly as bad as Dûrhilion. He just cries and doesn't let go of her, rocking back and forth. We just sit there, mourning, and after what seems like hours, he removes the bandages. He grimaces and covers them again, and then he stands.

"Gurth 'ni yrch! They will not get away with this!" His eyes seem as if they were on fire. Legolas stands and helps me up. I give Dûrhilion a hug and he breaks down and starts crying on my shoulder. Legolas puts his hand on his shoulder as he cries. Once he lets I look into his tear filled eyes and say, "Don't worry. We'll get those orcs. For Ninhil." Legolas nods at him and whispers, "For Ninhil." The three of us head towards the armory. We all suit up and grab our weapons. Legolas stops me from taking a bow and gives me the one he gave me for my birthday. I look up at him and he smiles as he grabs another bow. We walk out with a big surprise; about 200 elves, armed and ready, are standing in front of us. The blonde elf that asked me to fight a while ago steps out and looks at us.

"Ninhil was loved in Mirkwood and Lórien. We all have gathered together to help you fight these orcs and their leader, Gromrót," he says with a small smile. I attack Legolas with a hug, so happy that we have help now. Dûrhilion tears up and says, "Le hannon." We all have the same thought. We could win this. Awesomesauce! An elf with chestnut hair and freckles comes walking up to Legolas. His eyes widen and they hug each other. Oh poop. Who is this chick? Are they trying to get me mad?

"Tariel! Im gelir ceni ad lín! I want to introduce you to meleth nin, Ally," he says as he turns to me. She looks over and gives a smile to me. "Mae govannen! I am so pleased to meet you. Legolas and I grew up together and we have been close friends for many years," She says with a sweet smile. I smile back, not sure if I like her yet. Anywho, we all saddle up and ride straight to the clearing with Legolas and me leading the way.

We ride through the night and suddenly Legolas stops. I quickly halt Uwarwen and we dismount. "What is it?" I ask. He looks around, and his eyes turn dark as he whispers, "They are near." I jump as I hear screeches in the distance. Aw poop. This wouldn't be so scary if it was daytime. I grab his hand and he squeezes it. We all prepare for the orcs and soon their screams grow louder and the bushes start to rustle. Let the games begin!

**Mára mesta meleth nin- Goodbye my love**

**Gurth 'ni yrch-Death to the orcs**

**Im gelir ceni ad lín- I am so happy to see you again**

**Mae govannen- Well met**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Just so you know, Tariel is not my oc. She is an elf from Mirkwood that Peter Jackson made for the Hobbit movies. And when I heard she would be in them, I was all like yay Legomance, but Jackson said she and Legolas will not fall for each other, so I just made her his best friend. Ok now it's time to see what happens with the orcs!**

The orcs run out of the bushes only to meet a bunch of arrows. But a lot more run out and dodge the arrows and continue to run to us. I pull out my sword and start fighting with an orc. He swings his sword and I duck just in time, and then stab him in the stomach. It falls over, dead. Whoa. I just killed an orc. I just killed an orc! Another orc comes and interrupts my mini victory dance and I quickly swing my sword and shriek when his head falls off. That was graphic. I look for Legolas and see him and Tariel fighting a bunch of orcs. My jaw drops as I see her fight exactly like Legolas with the same grace and deadly skill. I notice an orc trying to sneak up on Legolas and I grab my bow and arrow and shoot him in the back. Legolas turns and sees the orc and looks up at me smiling. Then he finishes the orc off and fights off a couple more. I turn around and see the rest of the orcs fled. So many bodies lay on the ground, mostly orcs, but some elves too. I walk over towards Legolas but I fail as I trip over an orc body. Legolas's strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I look up at him and he smiles and says, "I'll never let you fall again." I remember when he first said those sweet words to me. I shed a happy tear and kiss him.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we must get the wounded to Mirkwood before it is too late," Tariel says and she walks up to us. I sigh and help up and elf that's nearby. After helping everyone, we mount and ride of to Mirkwood.

As soon as we arrive, the healing elves come and take the injured away. King Thranduil walks up and takes Legolas to discuss what has happened since we left months ago. Dûrhilion follows the healing elves to help the wounded. So now I'm here with Tariel. Alone. And it's awkward. I start whistling some random song when Tariel randomly asks, "Why do you not like me, Lady Ally?" My eyes widen and my jaw drops. How the heck did she know? I reply, "Umm, I do like you?"

"You do not tell the truth. It is because you are afraid I will take Legolas from you. Do not worry, I will never do that. He is my friend, nothing more." I look in her blue eyes and can tell she's telling the truth. I nod and smile and her mood immediately cheers up. Maybe she can be a new friend, but not nearly as close as Ninhil. She walks away as a brown-haired elf walks up and tells me that the King and Prince wish to see me. I walk into the room and see Legolas and his dad standing out on a balcony.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín, Ally," Thranduil says as I give a small bow. I stand next to Legolas and Thranduil starts to speak, "According to Legolas, there were many orc ambushes. One where you lost your memory and another where he was seriously wounded. It also grieves me to hear my niece has been killed by these foul beasts. There were many orcs that attacked you at the last battle, and I fear there are even more readying to attack your world. We must stop them before it is too late." I have to save my world. More importantly, I need to save my mom.

"Don't worry, we'll save your mother," Legolas says as he squeezes my hand. We better, or else I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her. She's done so much for me and she's been so strong through all the tough times. Legolas looks at me and asks, "Are you ok?" I nod and quietly say, "Let's hunt some orc!" Yeah, I quoted the movie, that a problem? Legolas smiles and we quickly say goodbye to the king and run out to gather our army.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! I found out that I spelled Tauriel wrong, so I am sorry about that. But anywho, this chapter is sad and kinda gross. But enjoy!**

"Tauriel! Do we have everyone ready?" I yell to her. She nods and Legolas motions us to move. We ride out of Mirkwood and head over to our clearing. It's kinda sad that everyone will know where my special place with Legolas is. It won't be secret anymore. Everyone will want to go there now. Or they will want to visit my world and then the news will be all about pointy ear people with long hair on earth. Then everyone will think aliens are here and will freak out and go crazy.

We ride into the clearing and the beautiful grass is now trampled to the mud. The flowers are all dead and smushed. It's so sad to see this place like this. It was so beautiful. I turn and see Legolas's shock and sadness in his eyes as we continue on to my world. I gasp at the sight as we come out of the woods. Houses are burning and people are screaming and running from orcs. I feel tears run down my face and I gallop to my house.

"Ally!" Legolas yells but I can't stop. I gotta see if my mom's okay. I dismount and run through the doorway (the door was broken down) and find my mom in a pool of blood. I scream and kneel next to her. I notice that a leg is a couple feet away. Her leg. Ok now I'm freaking out! And feeling a little queasy. Ok not a little queasy, I'm alota queasy! I race to the kitchen sink and start puking like crazy. I feel a pair of hands lift up my hair and I turn around after I finished. I push Legolas away and see my mom's phone lying next to her. I dial 911 and tell them that I found my house broken into and my mom with her leg cut off. They let me know an ambulance is on their way and I hang up. I turn around and start pushing Legolas into a closet.

"They can't see you, they'll ask questions about you and your weapons and ears," I simply say. He nods and gives me a quick kiss before closing the door. I hear sirens and they get louder and louder till they are in our driveway. The EMTs walk through the doorway with a stretcher and when I show them my mom, they let out a small gasp. The lady asks me, "Do you want to ride in the back?" I shake my head and tell her I'll go to the hospital as soon as I can. She looks confused but nods, then they drive away. The sirens eventually die and Legolas walks out and pulls me into a hug. I break down, crying, and he kisses the top of my head while rubbing my back to comfort me.

"First I lose Ninhil, who was like a sister to me, and now I might lose my mom! I can't lose her! I would like die of depression! I will never forgive myself for this! Never!" I say between sobs. Legolas lifts my chin and whispers, "Your mother will be okay. She will be ok. You need to be strong for her. That's what she needs from you. It's not your fault. Now let's go out there and fight these evil creatures and save your world!" I smile and kiss him, and we walk out of my house, only to meet about 50 orcs. A figure in black armor walks up to the front. I gasp. It's Gromrót! He smirks at me and orders the orcs to attack. Me and Legolas vs. 50 orcs. Oh poop. I start shooting orcs and Legolas does the same. However, more orcs are called and they come charging. As I start to expect the worse, I hear a battle cry and see Tauriel leading all the elves into the orcs. With all of them occupied, Gromrót turns to me. Heavy footsteps leave deep prints as he walks towards me. His big mace swings back and forth as he steps, and his big heavy sword drags on the road. His eyes burn as he looks into mine, causing me to gasp. He smiles, showing his crooked, dirty, and gaross teeth. Someone needs to visit the dentist. He stops and I smile while saying, "Bring it on buddy!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people! It is time for… the epic battle between Ally and Gromrót! I hope it is good enough, but anyway, let's just go to the chapter!**

I feel like I'm in some western movie. Gromrót just stares at me and I stare back with a small smirk. Man, this guy's face is ugly and deformed. I say to him, "Well, we gonna fight or what, ugly?" He growls and shows his messed up teeth. I notice Legolas, Tauriel, and Dûrhilion fighting orcs behind him. I guess I'm fighting Gromrót by myself. He swings the mace and I duck, hugging the ground. That was close. Still on the ground, I swing my sword at his feet and I get his ankle. He screeches in pain. Success! He takes his sword and goes for my left arm. I move, but not fast enough. I wince as I feel the sword cut through my armor and skin. He smiles as he sees me bite my lip.

"You think you can stop me? I will kill you, and your precious friends. Then I will kill all of the humans. Your world won't stand a chance against us," he sneers. I kick him in…well; you know…the place that hurts the most and runs towards my house. I find a closet and find what I need in a small safe. I hide it in my pocket and turn around to see ugly again. He covers my mouth before I can scream and he reaches for my neck. He laughs as I struggle to get air. I'm kinda starting to panic now. Before everything goes black he releases his grip and I collapse on the floor, gasping for air. I see a blonde elf holding his bow and lowering it. He must've shot him in the leg. Gromrót walks over to him and punches him in the face. I gasp as I see him fall to the ground.

"Hey, jerkface, leave him alone!" I yell as I get up. He glares at me and walks over and holds me up against the wall. "You fool," he sneers, "You can't possibly believe you can save him." I smile at him and reach for my pocket. I hold it up to his heart and whisper, "Yes, yes I do. He stares at me, not understanding what I just said, and I pull the trigger. I scream as I hear a firecracker sound and stare at him as he drops. Holy cow on a bun, I beat him! I run over to the fallen elf and help him up.

"Legolas! Are you ok?" I ask, tearing up. Blood drips from his nose and his eye is black and swollen. Poor Legolas. He smiles weakly and nods. I hug him and walk over to our kitchen and find a rag. I get it damp and clean up the blood on his face. We both drag the dead orc's body outside and see elves cleaning up. Tauriel and Dûrhilion come running over and hug us. We won. It's all over. The orcs and their leader are dead. They won't be coming back to this world anytime soon. We all clean up the dead bodies so people won't freak out if they drive by. We burn them in a pile close to the woods. Soon I hear police sirens. Aw man, the ambulance drivers must've told the cops what was going on here. I yell for all the elves to go into the woods, but Legolas doesn't leave me. I look for a safe place to hide, and just decide to head back to my house. I pull Legolas along, but something stops me. Pain shoots through my shoulder and I kneel over. Legolas yells my name but I hardly hear it. I reach over my back and feel an arrow sticking out of it. Awesomesauce. An orc must still be alive. I look for Legolas and see him standing over an orc body, black blood dripping from his blade. I see Tauriel come running and pull him into the woods. The next thing I know is I am being lifted onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. I never got to tell Legolas goodbye. I never got to say I love you one last time. I whisper his name right before blacking out.


	20. Chapter 20

'

**So, been stuck at home all week. Snowdays. I'm starting to hate them. A 6 day weekend is crazy! Just saying. Anywho, since I'm going crazy, I decided to update sooner. Merry January 23 everybody! Ok, here we go…**

"Ally? How ya feeling dear?" A sweet female voice says. I open my eyes to see I'm in a hospital room. A nurse in front of me sweetly and offers me pudding. Well, I ain't saying no to pudding! She leaves me alone to eat and in walks another lady. I gasp. She's walking on crutches and has what looks like a prosthetic leg. She looks at me and smiles weakly.

"Mom!" I shriek and jump out of the bed to hug her. I quickly rub my shoulder. It's really sore. Mom apologizes and hugs me gently and whispers, "I missed you so much! I waited and waited for you to come back, I was so worried. But that's the past; I just want to move on, honey." I look at her like she's crazy. She doesn't even want to know what happened and why I didn't come back for so long? What the heck? Maybe I shouldn't be asking questions though. At least I'm not in trouble, right? My mom leads me back to bed so I can rest and a nurse escorts her to physical therapy. Good, I'm alone. Now I can try and figure out what's all going on. I turn on the TV and switch it to the news. The news anchors are talking about the mysterious attack in my neighborhood. Houses burned down and people dead or severely injured. They talk about how no one has any clue what happened except for me. Whoa, they are talking about me on the news! Oh my cow! I know who's missing from this picture; where the heck is Legolas? Let's see, he killed the orc that shot me and then Tauriel dragged him into the woods and I was taken away.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Ally?" The nurse says as she walks in. I look at her and whisper, "Where is Legolas?" She stares at me like I have two heads or something. I stare back, waiting for a reply. After a couple minutes, she does, "Who is this Legolas?" Great, I'm doomed. She has no clue and probably thinks I'm crazy.

"You know, elf-prince from Lord of the Rings? Blonde hair, pointy ears, dreamy blue eyes," I say as I think of him. She quietly walks out and leaves me alone with no answer. Awesomesauce, now I have no idea. I miss him so much. And Dûrhilion and Tauriel. I hear footsteps and look at the doorway to see more nurses and a policeman. He's got his notepad. Awesome. Interview time! The policeman walks up and says, "Ally, right? Since you seem to be the only one who witnessed this strange attack, I need you to tell me everything you saw and know." I take a deep breath. These people won't believe me when I say orcs attacked our world and tried to take it over. But I'll try anyway.

"Ok, well y'all gonna think I'm crazy but if you want the truth here it goes. I have this special place I like to go to and I met an elf and it turns out he's Legolas from Lord of the Rings and it was a portal to Middle Earth and well we kinda fell in love so I started hanging out there more and then we went to war against orcs and I lost my memory but it returned when I saw Legolas's bow that he got me and then Ninhil died so we all attacked some orcs for revenge and then we discovered that they wanted to attack our world so there was a big battle in my neighborhood but I killed the leader and Legolas and the other elves killed the other orcs then we got rid of the orc bodies and then I got shot with the arrow and Legolas killed that orc and then he was pulled into the woods by Tauriel and now I really want to see him because I miss him and I wanna see if he's ok!" I gasp for breath cause I'm so talented, I said all of that in one breath. And now I'm getting a bunch of stares and I regret everything I said. Like seriously, everyone's jaws are like dropped to the floor. My mom walks in to see this and the one nurse turns to her and says, "We're gonna have to give your daughter some serious therapy. I'm afraid she's gone insane." Now my jaw is the one on the floor. They seriously think I'm insane? Oh no…

**Oh no! Everyone thinks Ally is insane! Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Have a good rest of the week **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the little delay in updating everyone. Someone close to me took their life on Sunday and I kinda just was in a fog all week. So I apologize if this chapter isn't the awesomesauciest. So yeah, here we go…**

Therapy sessions were the worst. For months I went to sessions with some lady telling me that everything that happened never did. That Legolas was just a character from movies and books. When I was allowed to go back to school, people didn't tease me anymore and they acted nice after they heard my story. After a while, I agreed with them. I was just so lonely I needed to make up my friends. I just can't believe that I thought Legolas was real. He was just a figment of my imagination.

I walk home humming _Home_ by Phil Pillips. I open the door and walk in to see my mom cooking dinner in the small kitchen. She smiles and asks me, "How was school?" I sigh deeply and flop on the couch, "Everyone just treats me like I'm some kind of homeless puppy. They all think I'm crazy. At least I only have a year left till graduation." My mom walks over and gives me a big hug. I'm so thankful that she's ok and she's here with me. She doesn't use crutches anymore and she refuses my help with some things. She's so awesome and strong.

"I'm sorry honey. Things will get better, you'll see. Just look for the sunshine behind the clouds," she says. I smile and we hug before she goes back to cooking and I set the table. After I get our spots set, my mom comes with the spaghetti. We sit down and eat quietly. I miss when Dad was with us, we would have the best conversations. But that's the past, I guess, and now it will always just be me and Mom at dinner. When we finish, my mom gets up to get dessert. When she comes back, I gasp. It's chocolate cake. No Ally! You're going crazy! He's not real and he never came here and ate chocolate cake. My mom notices my reaction and throws it away. Great, I just had my mom waste delicious cake. I excuse myself and go to my room. I climb up and sit on my little loft bed, and I lose it. I'm sure this won't be the last night I cry myself to sleep.

A year later and I find myself with a diploma and looking for a job. I want to help my mom with paying bills and stuff since her job doesn't pay much. But no one really wants to hire a person who was crazy. After looking forever, I finally find an office that was looking for a mailman, or woman I guess. Well, anyway, I got the job and well, it's my first day. I drive to work, my leg shaking and being a nervous wreck. I get to the office and get out of my car. I take a deep breath and walk in. I see a man with a cart full of mail. He's tall with dark hair and eyes. He looks to be in his twenties. He notices me and smiles while motioning me over.

"You must be Ally. I am so glad to finally have someone for this job! My name is Tyler and I am the assistant manager here. You can follow me around so you can become familiar with the people and the routine," he says. I smile and follow him. His eyes are nice, but I prefer blue eyes like…nevermind. It takes about 45 minutes to finish delivering the mail to the workers and after we finish, Tyler shows me how to sort the mail. Oh yeah, this job is a lot of fun. I start helping him and our hands brush when we reach for a letter. I look up at him and he stares into my eyes. I look back at the letter and say, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He smiles and responds, "It's okay, Ally." We continue sorting through mail and talk about things, getting to know each other, till we finish. He's nice to talk to, but I don't know if I could tell him everything. Before I walk outside, Tyler stops me. I turn slowly, afraid of what he's going to say.

"I had a fun time with you, and I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" My jaw drops. I just met this guy, and he's asking me out already? I look away and say, "Sorry, I don't know you well enough." I walk outside quickly and get in my car. I take a deep breath. This is the first time someone has asked me out. I feel kinda crazy and weird. What am I going to do?

**Sorry it's not the best. Like I said, in a fog this week. But thanks to the support of my friends and youth group and everyone at work, I feel better. But I have a challenge for y'all. Go to someone you don't talk to a lot, and ask them how they're doing today. Show them you care. Love you all.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey y'all! I love this chapter its sooo sweet! You will soon understand! Oh and I am doing better, I wrote a song about it, here's the URL if anyone wants to hear watch?v=75gRy5JtGJM**

**Any who, let's read Chapter 22!**

I drive to the end of my street and turn off my car. I need some time alone to think about things. I walk into my old clearing and take of my shoes. I sit down on the green grass and dip my feet in the cold water as I look up into the stars. It's so peaceful here. I start crying, I'm not sure why. Maybe it's the whole crazy thing, or how life seems so different, or maybe it's Tyler. I don't know. Everything has been so weird for the last year and a half. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"What's wrong milady?" A voice asks me. My heart stops and I try to think. I heard that before, but is this real? I slowly turn around and see a man with long blonde, beautiful blue eyes and pointed ears looking at me with a small smile. He's no man though, he's, "Legolas!" I shriek and run into his arms. He laughs a little and hugs me back. I start crying again, but this time it's happy tears. I look up into his gorgeous eyes and gently kiss his soft lips.

"I'm not crazy! I knew I wasn't crazy! Why didn't you come back for me?" I ask.

"I came here at sunrise and waited till sunset every day since I lost you, but you never came back," he replies. Oh my gosh, he's been waiting all day every day. Why didn't I come here before? Legolas holds me close and whispers, "I love you Ally." I haven't heard those words in almost two years. I missed him so much. He looks at me and cups my face in his hands as our lips meet again. But this kiss is the most passionate we've shared. That's all I'm gonna say. When we pull apart, I smile and get lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Wanna come have dinner with my mom and me? I'm sure we'll have some delicious dessert that you'll love," I say as I stare into his eyes. He smiles and nods and I grab his hand and walk to my car. He stops when he sees it and asks, "I know this is supposed to replace a horse, but how ride this?" I smile and open the door on the passenger side. I laugh when his eyes widen and take a seat. I start the car and drive to my house. It doesn't take long to get there.

"Mom, I brought home a dinner guest!" I yell. My mom comes walking in and drops the towel she was wiping her hands with. Her jaw drops and I give a big smile. She smiles and walks over and hugs him, saying, "Where have you been Mister?" Do you know how much we missed you?" Legolas looks a little shocked but he smiles and hugs her back. We all walk over to the dinner table and eat dinner, which is hamburger. Legolas certainly looks like he's enjoying them. And of course, for dessert, my mom brings out chocolate chip fudge brownies. Legolas looks at it and slowly takes a bite. His face lights up like it did with the chocolate cake. I laugh as he grabs another. I stop laughing when I hear the door ring. I get up and open the door. My jaw drops when I see Tyler. He pretty much has the same reaction as me.

"What are you doing here? How do you know I live here?"

"I didn't! I just moved across the street and wanted to meet my new neighbors," he explains. You have got to be flippin kidding me. Legolas walks up behind me and Tyler looks at me with an eyebrow raised. Well this is awkward.

**Wow yay I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, I am also a published author now! Well, I have a story in Devozine. It's Allison's Story on Living in Fear at School if anyone reads it. But yeah, have a good weekend and week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people! How was your Valentine's Day? Mine was awesome, but not cause I had a valentine. At work (Chick-fil-a) we had one of our workers play guitar and sing love songs and we decorated the place to look like a nice restaurant. It was awesome! Anywho, let's go on with the story…**

"Who is this?" Tyler asks me. Legolas walks up next to me and says with a cold tone, "I'm Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. And who are you?" Wow, I never knew Legolas could sound like this. I can tell that Tyler is very confused. But it doesn't take long for me to see the recognition in his eyes. Oh boy, this isn't gonna be good. Before he can say anything, I respond, "This is Tyler my new boss, and I guess new neighbor too." Legolas doesn't take his eyes him. Man, if looks could kill, Tyler would be dead now. Luckily my mom comes in and invites Tyler inside.

"I think Ally need to explain some things, so why don't we take a seat?" Thanks Mom. I totally want my boyfriend I just found and my boss who just asked me out earlier today in the same room. I sit on the couch with my mom, and Tyler takes a seat on the chair. Legolas just stands behind the couch. Tyler looks at me and says, "So you are the crazy girl from two years ago. Obviously the help got didn't help because you went and hired someone to dress up like the elf character." Legolas looks like he's gonna attack Tyler, so I put my hand on his and hold it. Legolas understands and relaxes bit. I sigh, "Tyler, I am not crazy. Legolas is real. And yeah he kinda talks like us which I understand you would think he's an actor, but I taught him how to talk like that. I just found him today for the first time in two years, I'm not crazy." Tyler raises an eyebrow, and then he gets up, walks over to Legolas and pulls on his ear. Legolas shrieks and curses in elvish.

"Rhaich! Elf ears are sensitive you idiot! Don't do that again!" Legolas yells at him. Tyler backs away, his face pale. Yup, he believes me now. He sits back in the chair and my mom leaves to get the rest of the brownies. Brownies make everything better. Hopefully.

After eating some brownies in silence, Tyler got up and says goodnight. I follow him to the door and say, "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want people trying to get to Middle Earth and find Legolas. Please, I'm begging you. I don't want to lose him again." Tyler turns and gives me a hug and nods his head. He walks out to his house, and I go back to the living room. Legolas and my mom are catching up as if Tyler never came. After a while, Legolas says goodbye to my mom, and I take him back to our clearing. We sit there for a little bit, looking at the waterfall. He wraps me in his arms. I missed being held by him. Legolas looks at me and smiles, "Remember what I'd always say to you?" I smile back and nod. How could I forget? They're so special to me. I know that he'll never let me fall, or break. He'll always be there for me. He's so wonderful. Legolas leans in and kisses me. My heart fills with butterflies as he does this.

Eventually, Legolas finally leaves. He didn't want his father to worry. I walk back to my car and drive home. I don't know what gonna happen now. After that hug, I know Tyler still is interested in me. I am kinda worried about the future now. What's going to happen between Legolas and Tyler?

I get home and see someone in front of my house. I walk up slowly and the person turns around. It's Tyler. Why is he here? He comes up to me and says, "I'm here for you Ally. Whenever you need something or someone to talk to, I want you to know you can always come to me. You can trust me with anything. Anything." I sigh. How am I going to get rid of this guy? I thank Tyler and he gives me a hug before he goes back home. I go inside and plop on my bed, sighing in frustration. Why do I think a war is going to happen between an elf and a man? And why do I think they'll be fighting over me?

**Dun dun DUN! There's some tension between Legolas and Tyler already! I hope y'all liked it! Have a good weekend everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend, I didn't have the chapter finished. I was gonna do it Monday or Tuesday, but let's just say this week was hard and emotional for me and everyone who lives in my town. Anywho, I decided to have a Legolas point of view for when he encounters Tyler. I'm sorry if it's bad and you don't like it a lot, but I hope it's to your liking. Here we go!**

Legolas' POV

I woke up to a beautiful day, except my mood is the complete opposite. I walk outside and pick up a small stone. It's smooth and round and it's a very pretty shade of pink. Ally hates pink. You know what I hate? That Tyler. That no good orc. He's going to try and steal mellethnin. Just thinking of him makes my blood boil. I look at the rock and throw it as hard as I can, and I hear a shriek in the distance. I run to the noise and see a blonde elleth pick up her small cat. She gives me a cold look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit your cat," I say, feeling guilty. She walks away, cursing, and I'm left alone again, but not for long. Tauriel walks up to me and crosses her arms. "So what was that about?"

"I found Ally, but there's this man who has a liking for her. He is planning on taking her from me, I can feel it." My hands ball into fists and Tauriel lays her hand on my shoulder. I relax and she says a farewell. I turn and head to the stables to get Arod. There's something I have to do.

I ride to the clearing and dismount. I start through the woods to Ally's neighborhood. Ally said Tyler lives across the street, so I walk over and knock on the door to see if anyone's there. To my surprise, he opens the door and gives me a smirk. "I thought you would be at work," I say coldly. He shakes his head and responds, "Today's my day off." I nod, understanding.

"So why are you here, elf-boy?" I glare at him, and his brown eyes seem to laugh at me. "Stay away from Ally," I growl. He laughs at me and starts to close the door on me. That's it. I punch the door and it slams back into his face. He falls to the ground. He tries to get up, but I punch him in the face. Tyler slowly gets up and makes a fist. He throws a punch, but I grab his wrist and flip him over. He groans and I lean over him and say, "I'm only going to say it one more time. Stay away from Ally." He groans and I help him up. His eyes are swollen and his nose is bleeding and a bit crooked. "I know you love her, Legolas. She loves you too. And yes I care about her, but I wanna help you. I can watch her and make sure she's safe when you're not here. I look into his swollen eyes, but I can't tell if he's telling the truth or not. He whispers, "Please," and I nod my head. I turn to leave, but I turn to face him and say with a small smirk, "If you try any funny business with her, I will hurt even worse than I did today." He laughs and I leave the house. It is late afternoon, so Ally should be coming home soon. I walk over and knock on her door. Ally's mother opens the door and gives me a big smile.

"Legolas dear, it's so nice to see you here! Will you stay for dinner?" I nod my head eagerly. I would love to try some more of their food, especially the dessert. She smiled and gets excited. "I can even invite Tyler too!" I shake my head and say, "He just stopped me before I came here saying he's not feeling too good and that he will stay home tonight." She nods and heads over to the kitchen. I follow her and offer to help prepare dinner. I set the table as she cooks some type of food called tacos. It smells very good, I can't wait to eat them tonight. I just hope Ally doesn't find out what I did to Tyler…

**I hope y'all liked it! We'll see in the future if Tyler was telling the truth or is plotting to steal Ally from Legolas!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello people! This week is OGT week so I gotta lot of writing time! I have two chapters for you people tonight and I think the story will be ending Friday. But don't worry; I will start a new story probably next week! Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. It's not the most eventful but I still hope you like it!**

I pull into the driveway and park my car. When I walk in, I'm surprised to see my mom making tacos with Legolas. I didn't expect him to be here, but it's a very nice surprise to see him. He walks up and hugs me. I kiss him on the cheek and hug him back. "I helped make dinner tonight. I can't wait to try these tacos!" I laugh and we take a seat. When Legolas sits down, I notice a strange look in his eyes. It looks like he feels guilty about something. In the middle of dinner, I hear a knock on the door. I walk up to the door and gasp when I see Tyler, all beat up and bruised. "What happened to you?" I yell. He looks down at the ground and shifts uncomfortably. I hear Legolas walk up behind me and I see Tyler tense up. I turn around and see Legolas staring at Tyler with a cold look. "Legolas?"

"Yes Ally?" he asks quietly and politely. I stare at him and ask, "Did you do this to Tyler?" He looks down, ashamed and replies, "Mae." Unbelievable. I mean, I know Tyler likes me and all but he didn't have to beat up my boss. I storm into my small room and slam the door. I hear hushed whispers, but I don't want anything to do with those two right now. They didn't have to get into a fight!

I hear a small knock after a while and I yell, "Labo vi Orodruin!" The door opens slowly and Tyler walks in. "I have no idea what you just said, but I just want to say I'm sorry and that when Legolas is gone, I'm here to make sure your safe." I look at him and he nods. I sigh and give him a hug. He gets up, says goodbye, and leaves. Legolas leans against the wall with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "So who did you want to jump into Mt. Doom?"

"Whoever was bothering me," I say. Legolas laughs and comes up to me and holds my hand. "I'm sorry melethnin. Can you forgive me?" he says quietly and looks into my eyes. His beautiful blue eyes tell me he really is sorry and I surprise him by kissing him. His eyes widen and I laugh. We decide to go back to dinner, or I should say dessert now, and finish eating. Legolas is really enjoying the cookies that my mom made. He's gotta stop eating here or soon he'll be fat and out of shape, and then he will lose his mad fighting skills. Legolas looks at me; he must know what I was just thinking about. He stands up slowly and grabs my hand. My mom looks at me and I shrug, completely confused. He takes me outside and he starts running, still holding my hand. I'm now extremely confused. Maybe this doesn't have to do with my thought. We eventually get to the woods and he reaches to our beloved clearing.

**Mae- yes**

**Labo vi Orodruin- Go jump in Mt. Doom**

**Wow this chapter seemed longer in my notebook, oh well you guys get another chapter tonight so I guess its ok. Hopefully the next will be up in about an hour or so!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we go I know y'all will love this one!**

"Remember when we went swimming?" I nod and reply, "How could I forget? I jumped off a waterfall for crying out loud!" He laughs and jumps into the water. Just like that, very randomly. I just stand there with my eyebrow raised as he surfaces. He's so weird, but I love him. He smiles and swims over to me, reaching his hand out for help out. This is probably a trap, but I don't care, it'll be fun! I grab his hand and sure enough, he pulls me in. But he catches me in his arms and don't ask me how he must've used his special elven powers. I give him a kiss and we go under, chasing each other just like we did two years ago.

After swimming for a while, we get out and just lay on the grass, watching the extremely bright stars. Legolas holds my hand and squeezes it when a shooting star goes by. For some reason there are a lot of them tonight. There are also a lot of fireflies here. It's just beautiful. So beautiful and magical. I hear Legolas' breathing has slowed and I look over to see the blonde elf asleep. I smile and kiss his forehead and rest my head on his chest. After listening to his heartbeat for a while, I slowly drift to dreamland myself.

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. I yawn and have a mini heart attack when I see Legolas next to me asleep. Then I remember the swimming and the star gazing last night. We fell asleep and stayed here the whole night. Oops. Legolas stirs and sits up. He's thinking the same thing I was just thinking, I can tell by the look on his face. "Good morning Sleepy," I say in a sing-song voice. Legolas gives me a glare and smiles as he starts tickling me. "Hey! Stop, I'm ticklish!" I yell between laughs. He stops and looks into my eyes. "Melin ceni hin lîn síla i'eladhach." I smile and kiss him gently. He picks me up and sets me on the big rock. He sits next to me and continues in English," I love your strange language and your clumsiness. I love how your smile brightens anyone's day and how your hair flows in the wind. I love how brave you are and how you will try new things, even if you're scared. I love how you love your mother so much and I love your caring heart. I love you Ally. You are the best thing that has happened to me in my very long life. And so, I have a question for you," he gets in front of me and kneels, pulling out a small silver band and continues," My beloved Ally, melethnin, will you marry me? Melin ceni hin lîn síla i'eladhach I have tear falling down my cheeks as I nod my head excitedly. He puts the ring on my finger and I stand up and we kiss passionately. I am here with my best friend who has been there to catch me when I would fall. I am here with the one I love. And I am engaged to the Elven Prince of Mirkwood! Holy cow, what am I going to say to my mom?

**Melin ceni hin lîn síla i'eladhach- I love the way your eyes shine when you laugh**

**Melin ceni hin lîn síla i'eladhach- Will you be with me forever?**

**Wow sorry that chapter was kinda short too, but hey, they are engaged! Anybody else happy faced? Ok hopefully I can add a couple more chapters tomorrow night and then the end on Friday. Hopefully I can have a sneak peak at my next story too! Have a good week!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Double Chapter day again! Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone they really made my day! Ok, I shall not bore you with this note of the author so I shall start chapter 27!**

We run back to my house, hand in hand, to tell my mom the news. We stop in front of the door and I look to Legolas. "What am I going to say to her?" Legolas looks at me and replies, "Just let your heart to the talking." I nod at the very good advice and open the door. There she is with her arms crossed. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't get home last night. We were watching the stars and we fell asleep. Nothing happened, trust me," I explain. My mom relaxes and nods. "So why did you come in so quickly?" I hold up my hand with the ring and she smiles for a second, then like that it's gone. She shakes her head and says, "Honey, you are too young for this. Plus, I won't see you cause you'll have to be in Mirkwood. I will miss you too much."

"You would come with us to Mirkwood and live with us," Legolas says with a smile. My mom's eyes soften but she still seems unconvinced. "Mom, how old were you when you married Dad?" She looks at me coldly and says, "It doesn't matter because we are no longer together." I look down to my feet and shuffle them. This is kinda difficult. I think someone muted my heart cause I can't hear what it wants to say. Poop. Wait a minute, I have an idea! "Mom, I'm almost 20. What if we get married in two years? Is that better?" She stared at us for a second, and slowly nods. I run up to her and give her a hug. Legolas walks up and hugs her too. I totally forgot that I left the door is still open until I hear footsteps. I turn and see Tyler standing in the doorway. He looks down at my hand and gives me a hug. "Congratulations Ally," he says with a smile. I thank him and invite him in to celebrate with the rest of us.

I check to make sure everything I need is packed, which isn't much since I'm getting a whole new wardrobe. It's been two months since Legolas has proposed to me. I quit my job and sold my car. My mom decided to keep the house in case we want to go back and visit once in a while. For the past months, Legolas and Tyler would visit us every night. They really have become good friends. Tyler is pretty much family now, and after talking about it, Legolas and I have agreed on inviting Tyler to join us in Mirkwood. He accepted our invite, nut he seemed a little nervous. I'm sure he will love it when he sees it.

"Ally, are you ready to go?" my mom yells from the living room. "Coming Mom!" I yell back. I grab my bag and look around my room one more time. I will miss this place. A lot. I slowly head out and I see Mom and Tyler waiting for me. I smile at them and we start our walk to the woods. This is the first time another human will see my clearing. The first time another person will go into Middle Earth with me. We reach the woods and I lead them to the clearing where Legolas waits for us. I smile as I see his face and notice who he brought along. "Uwarwen!" I shriek as I run to the mare. She nuzzles me and I kiss her soft forehead. I turn and see Mom and Tyler in awe of the place. Legolas and I help Tyler on Arod and Mom on Uwarwen, and we both mount our horses. Both of them look around as we ride, still in awe. I just smile and think of what their reaction will be when they see Mirkwood.


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow, Chapter 28. I remember when I started writing this story in lunch, now I'm almost done with it! I hope you enjoy the reunion with the others and also King Thranduil's reaction! Ok, here we go!**

When we get to Mirkwood, I'm welcomed by many elves. In front of the crowd I see two familiar elves that I have missed dearly. "Ally! We missed you so much!" cries Dûrhilion as I dismount and hug him. Tauriel nods behind him, then quickly grabs me from him and hugs me. "I feel very loved right now," I laugh as they hug me again. Legolas helps Mom down and I start introducing her to everyone. Tyler stands behind her and listens in too, a little shy of everyone. I wish they could've met my best friend, that sweet, tough, dark-haired elf that was always there for me. Dûrhilion notices my look and gives me a hug. "She's here, in our hearts. Ninhil will always be with us." I nod and smile a little. My mom and Tyler understand somewhat understand and rest their hands on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Where is my son and future daughter-in-law?" A majestic voice asks. Thranduil walks up to me and gives me a hug, which is surprising yet relieving that he accepts. "My, how you have grown. I am delighted to see you engaged to my son. It is about time!" I can't hold back my laughter at that remark and everyone joins in. The king raises his hand and says," A feats, a ball, a party we shall have tonight to celebrate my son and his soon-to-be wife!" Every elf cheers and quickly leaves to get ready. My mother and Tyler look so lost right now, but Legolas quickly leads us to the palace. AN elleth takes my mom and Legolas takes Tyler. I head to my room and put on a beautiful dark green dress with gold embroidery. I look in the mirror and stare. I have no idea what to do with my hair. Luckily, I see Galadriel walk in with Arwen. "We heard the news and we had to come congratulate you."

"And help you with your hair," Arwen adds with a smile. I thank them and they sit me down, putting my hair half up half down. The perfect waves and the intricate details of the braids are absolutely stunning. I gasp as I see myself and just stand in amazement. I look Elvish, minus the no pointy ears. I hear a knock on the door and Legolas walks in. I slowly turn around to see him and his eyes widen and his jaw drops. Galadriel and Arwen giggle at his reaction, for elves would never have their jaws hang open. "You are so beautiful," he says as his hand brushes my cheek. I shiver at his soft touch, and I give him a small kiss. He takes my hand and leads me out of the room. We head outside where the feast is, and an elf announces us. All the elves stop what they were doing and stare at us. Not some evil or creepy stare. It's a stare of awe. If I saw us, I might act the same way. Hey, we're a cute couple.

After a big and wonderful feast, Legolas and I start the dancing as the band begins to play. King Thranduil asks my mom to dance, and Tyler asks a very pretty elleth. I notice them talking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Looks like Tyler might have a future girlfriend. I look into my Legolas' eyes and he looks into mine. We walk farther away and find the gazebo by the pond. We gaze out and watch the scenery: the birds, the petals from the trees falling, and the thousands of fireflies that never seem to leave. "Le melon," I whisper to him. "Le melon," he replies, and he places his sweet soft lips onto mine. We separate and look out to the pond, and I rest my head on his shoulder. Oh yes, tonight is a perfect night. A very perfect night.

**I hope y'all liked it! I will be putting the last two chapters up Friday! You guys all rock!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I didn't update kinda got busy suddenly. I went to WinterJam Friday night and it rocked! I loved tobymac and Jamie Grace! Ok time for Chapter 29!**

It's been a crazy two years of planning our wedding. We tried to make some of it Elvish and some of it, well, modern and from our world. The ceremony will be like our worlds and the reception, or feast will be elvish tradition. I was happy to hear that I could pick the wedding dress myself, so my mom, Tauriel, and I visited our old world and picked a dress out.

Mom and Tyler didn't take long with getting used to our new home. Tyler is still getting used to the tunics though, and it's kinda funny to see him in one. How are Tyler and the elleth you say? Well the sweet little blonde Dínrosiel is certainly taking a liking to Tyler. They are always together, talking and laughing. I believe they are courting now, for I always see his fingers interlaced with hers. Mom has become really good friends with Legolas' aunt- Ninhil's mother. They share their recipes with each other and I believe she's is teaching my mom Elvish.

It's only one day till the wedding, and let me just say I am as nervous as a restless horse. I walk around the palace, looking for Legolas because just being held in his arms will assure me that everything will be okay. I find his room and knock on the door. "Come in," his voice yelled. He's starting to sound like me. I open the door and he's sitting in front of his fireplace, reading. He turns and smiles when he sees me. "Ah, my beloved Ally, you and I are not supposed to see each other till tomorrow," he says as he holds me. I breathe in his foresty smell, and immediately calm down. I love Legolas, and that's all that matters. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to see you one more time before tomorrow. He smiles and cups my head in his hands and he slowly kisses me. We hold each other for a while and then we kiss goodbye.

I walk out to the garden and sit on a bench. I look around and admire the beauty of the flowers and fountains. I hear footsteps and see Tyler walking up to me. Surprisingly, there's no Dínrosiel with him. I motion him to come sit by me and he does. "I'm getting married tomorrow," is all I can say to him. He nods and pats my hand. "Don't worry; just remember how much you love each other. That will calm your nerves," he says. I smile and thank him. He gets up and says, "I hate these tunics, even if Dínrosiel loves them." I laugh and Tyler smiles and says goodbye. Just as he leaves, Dûrhilion walks up and sits next to me.

"Don't be nervous Ally. Trust me; getting married is the best thing that can happen. I remember when I got married to Ninhil. She had the most beautiful white lace dress with a silver circlet around her head. Her hair was curly for the first and last time, and those curls framed her face perfectly. As soon as she saw me, her smile lit up the whole forest. My heart felt like it was going to explode from the love that filled it. We just stared at each other's eyes as she came to me. We both started to cry because we were so excited. Everything else just faded away and it was just the two of us. When we kissed, I felt like a new ellon. I looked at her and I couldn't wait to spend all the ages with her," he says with a small, sad smile. Wow. He looks so happy from just thinking of his memory with her. I hope tomorrow is just as magical as his special day. He looks at me and says," Don't worry about it Ally. Everything will turn out better than perfect." I smile at the thought. Dûrhilion is right; there's nothing to worry about.

**One more chapter and then I'm done! But don't worry; I'll give you a sneak peak for my next story on the next chapter! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is! The last chapter **** I wanna thank everyone for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! You all rock!**

I wake up to the sun in my eyes. Stupid sun, go home. I groan and shove my face in my pillow, blocking the sun. Wait a minute. I sit up, wide awake. I'm getting married today. Oh my gosh, I'm getting married today. My mom rushes into my room with Galadriel, Arwen and Tauriel and they pull me out of bed. "Come on honey we have no time to lose!" They take me to a chair and start working on my hair. They curl my hair with their special elvish magic, and let me just say they are perfect curls. My mom works on my makeup and Galadriel and Arwen put little flowers with diamonds somehow glued to each little white petal. They find a small silver circlet and place it on my head. All the girls in the room gasp when they see my hair and makeup done. I finally get to see myself in the mirror. I gasp at the sight of me. My dress looks fantastic. Since I'm going to be a princess, I decided to go with a big ball gown. It's covered in lace and there's very small beading on each flower kinda like Galadriel's dress, but in ball gown style. Since the elves wouldn't like strapless, the dress has long sleeves made of the lace with beading as well. My mother looks at me and tears up. The others just have a big smile on their face. We all jump when we hear a knock. "Door's open!" I yell. To my surprise it's King Thranduil. He smiles at the sight of me, and walks up to me with something in his hand. He opens his hand to reveal a necklace of a flower made of diamonds. I gasp at the beauty of it. "This was my wife's. I would like you to keep it. May you flower into a wonderful princess." I couldn't help my jaw from dropping. He's giving me his wife's necklace? I'm not even an elf! He motions me to turn and he claps it around my neck. I look again in the mirror and smile. Now everything is perfect. I turn to the king and give him a hug. He seems a little shocked but hugs me back. "Hannon le," I say. He smiles and replies, "You are most welcome." He walks out of the room and I look at my reflection on last time. I'm a bride who is about to become a wife and a princess.

I stand at the end of the small line of the bridal party. Galadriel, Arwen and Tauriel walk up the aisle, one by one. I don't think they understand the bridesmaid's part in the wedding, but they accepted anyway. I don't have a Maid of Honor because that person is not here today. Legolas chose Dûrhilion to be the best man and Tyler as the groomsman. Legolas was confused when I tried explaining it to him, but he eventually understood. My mom links my arm with hers. I look at her and give her a nervous smile. She mouths don't worry and before I know it, our time has come. I take a slow step, trying to match it with the elvish music. I look at Legolas in his royal clothing and my hearts leaps. Legolas is staring back at me with a big smile. I hug my mom when we get to the end of the aisle and I walk up to Legolas and join hands with him. We gaze in each other's eyes and everything around us disappears. We soon hear Thranduil trying to get us to say our vows, and everyone laughs when we both jump. I unfold my paper and start. "Legolas, when I first met you I was a mess. I was crying, my eyes were red, and I was tripping everywhere. But you didn't care and soon I wanted to visit you every day, waiting and thinking about you constantly. You taught me so much, and you've been a rock for me whenever I needed you. You have done so much for me, and I only hope I can repay you for it someday. I love you with all my heart and I promise to be a loving, caring wife who will never leave your side." I look into his eyes and he moves a strand of hair from my face. "Ally, when I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I would wait every day for you. I'm sorry that you fell from a tree, and I'm sorry I didn't see you for years. I promise that will never happen again. You make my day, every day, and just thinking of you makes me smile. Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again. I promise to love you forever and make sure you're safe. And I promise that'll never let you fall." And with that, we kiss for what seems like forever. And I'm sure we'll live happily ever after.

The End

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I love you all for supporting me! You guys rock and I hope you enjoy my next story. And since you guys are so amazing, I am gonna give you a little sneak peak of Dark as Night…**

"What a beautiful child," a soothing female voice whispered. She stroked her baby's blonde hair and started singing a lullaby. However, she was interrupted by the door slamming open. A tall dark figure walked in. And on his finger was a golden ring. The female screamed and held her baby tight. The figure saw the baby and grabbed it from the mother. He turned to walk out the door when he heard a desperate scream, "Do not kill my baby! Please!" The figure paused and turned back around and looked at the child, then at the mother. She was very beautiful, one of the most beautiful beings he has ever seen, and because of that, he put her request to thought. "I will not kill your baby," he growled," but what I am going to do with her is even worse." And with that he stormed out the door. The mother fell to the floor, crying.

**I hope you enjoyed the preview! Hopefully the first chapter will be up next week!**


End file.
